Moving On
by WaterFae110
Summary: "You're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on any longer..." As much as he wanted to hold onto Korra – hold onto his feelings and whatever he could left between them – he had to let go. For his sake and for hers.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or the song that inspired me. Characters belong to Bryke; song belongs to Krissy and Ericka.

**A/N: **My first contribution to the Howrra ship! I had such a hard time with this one. I couldn't decide what direction to take it and it took me forever to figure it out. Initially, I started off focusing on Korra, but about halfway through, I realized that both the idea and song fit Howl much better. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

* * *

_It's 12:51_

_And I thought my feelings were gone_

Howl couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to for the past two nights since the Avatar's return to the South Pole. It was for this reason that the nineteen-year-old decided to trade shifts with a fellow guardsman, attempting to make some good out of his unfortunate predicament. Not only would he be helping another individual, but he could use the long patrol nights to think…contemplate where he now stood in Korra's life.

Though, a part of him already seemed to know.

Perhaps it was the way his old friend hesitated before throwing her arms around him when she had never done so before. Or maybe it was how the firebender from Republic City – Korra had introduced him as Mako – would ever so subtly glance in her direction, his features softening if even only for a moment. Howl could only smile to himself knowingly with a twinge of pain and jealously. He was familiar with "that look" and knew exactly what it meant, for he had given Korra the same look numerous times before.

Howl let out an unsteady sigh as he brought his arms around his shivering body – his uniform, although layered, still useless against the exceptionally cold night– and began pacing in the little tower, hoping it would help to warm him up. Several moments passed, with nothing but silence and the full moon beaming down on the compound when it was suddenly broken with quiet laughter. Howl paused at the familiar sound and knew immediately who it had been before he even crept up to the side to look down below his post.

"Mako, what are you up to?" Howl heard Korra whisper.

"Um…about-about what happened back-" Mako began to say, but was interrupted.

"You want another one, don't you?" She was teasing him, but about what? Howl was growing anxious as he continued to strain his ears. He would have gladly leaned over the edge of his tower to see and hear better, but that would risk him being seen.

"What? No!" Mako whispered back frantically, "It's just…you caught me off guard and-and-"

Howl squinted. Despite the brightness that the moon was giving off, his angle did not help his view. Korra had obviously done something to interrupt the poor boy again. But what? Frustrated, he backed away to where he was sure to not be seen. The whole situation was ridiculous. It had been ridiculous from the beginning and he had been a fool to let his feelings misguide him. He, a guard for the White Lotus. Falling for the Avatar. Letting her get under his skin. And now eavesdropping on what was obviously meant to be an intimate moment.

"What was I expecting?" Howl asked himself, removing the helmet and running hands through his hair. They had said their goodbyes. It was a clean break. Mutual. She left for Republic City. He stayed behind. But imagining her moving on, in the arms of someone else…it's a much different feeling when it was actually happening before his eyes.

One deep breath later, he had placed the helmet back onto his head and gave the couple below him one more glance, their arms around each other.

_You're moving on_

_And I'm not that strong to hold on_

_Any longer_

Korra's visit to the South Pole was never meant to be long. It was a simple visit to catch up with her masters and the White Lotus elders. It was also an opportunity to rotate the guards that would now be stationed in Republic City. There was far too much turmoil there with the Equalists growing in numbers and support spreading throughout the lands. They needed the Avatar. They needed Korra. Far more than Howl would ever need her. Korra knew that when she left and it was time for him to realize and accept it too.

And she had left. Just as quickly as she had arrived.

But before her departure, when they finally had some time alone – away from the prying eyes of the other guards, away from the curious looks from her friends, away from Master Katara's knowing smile – Howl managed to ask the question he had been wanting to ask since her arrival.

"Are you happy?"

Korra looked up at the older boy, confusion apparent in her eyes. She had probably been expecting a much different question, given the circumstances.

"Are you happy?" Howl asked again.

The second time he asked the question, she managed a smile and replied, "Yes. Very happy. Katara was right. My destiny…it was in Republic City all along."

Howl smiled at her response.

_I can move on…_

_I'm so much stronger_

As much as he wanted to hold onto Korra – hold onto his feelings and whatever he could left between them – he had to let go. For his sake and for hers. Holding on only worked for so long and it was something he couldn't bring himself to do much longer. Not when she was genuinely happy. Howl loved Korra. More than anyone would ever know. And she would always hold a special place in his heart. But it was time to be strong. It was time to move on. Just as Korra had done.

"Goodbye, Korra." He whispered, watching her ride away on Naga's back and slowly disappearing pass the cliffs.


End file.
